


An Eggcellent Delivery

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: After care, Cuddling, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Short Drabble, background tentacles, unfertilized eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick was pregnant with Jason's eggs, though sadly unfertilized, and now he has to push the out of him.>>o<<Hi again❤️love the outwork by the way😃❤️❤️❤️I was wondering if you could write something about when Dick are giving birth to the eggs in «we are egg-specting”? I think the start in your next fic was so cute ❤️





	An Eggcellent Delivery

“Oh my _god_ , they’re moving, Jason,” Dick groaned. “I can- I can feel them moving.”

“Shh, just _breathe_ , Dickie,” Jason said, meanwhile crushing Dick’s hand with his own.

Dick gave him a weak smile. “I think you’re more worried than I am,” he said.

“Shut up,” Jason said. “I just- I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“They’re not- They’re not _that_ big,” Dick said with a weak grimace. “Not- Not really at least, _fuuuck_ ,” he groaned as another contraction hit him.

“Just breathe…”

Dick gritted his teeth and arched upwards, sweating slightly from the pain of going into labor. He had been feeling unwell that morning, and when the first contraction hit right before lunch, Dick knew that the eggs were going to come out.

“I can’t- I can’t-” Dick panted.

“Hey, hey, deep breaths,” Jason said. “C’mon. Just push with the contractions, baby.”

Dick groaned again, and pushed hard as another contraction hit him. The eggs shifted inside of him again.

Suddenly, he felt something pushing its way down the passage of his womb. It was big and hard. But as it popped out of his womb, Dick was filled with a huge sense of relief. Rushing in right behind the relief was a thick wave of pleasure that caused him to tense and jerk up. The egg rushed through his slick passage and practically shot out of him.

“Shit!” Jason cursed, not at all prepared for the egg to come out that way. It hit him in the stomach hard, before landing on the soft blankets placed by Dick’s legs.

“Did- Did it come out?” Dick asked in a dazed voice.

Jason rubbed his own stomach. “Quicker than a bullet,” Jason grumbled. He wiped the slick egg clean before placing it into the nest of blankets.

The next egg was already moving out of Dick. It was once again, a series of painful contractions pushing the egg out of Dick’s womb, and an intense five seconds of pleasure as the egg shot out of Dick’s hole.

Dick quickly worked up a heavy sweat, alternating between pain and pleasure. Tears filled his eyes, and there were several spurts of come on his stomach already. He cried out as a fifth egg pushed out of his womb. The pain was getting easier and easier to deal with. The pleasure, not so much. Another rush of dazzling pleasure that had Dick seeing stars.

He groaned and arched off the bed as much as he could before crashing back, panting. He was coming dry now, but he could not help it.

Jason caught the slippery egg before it could smack him in the jaw, and cleaned it with the towel that was no longer dry, but wet and slippery, and set it with the rest of its brood.

After the fifth egg, Dick pushed out three more, eight in total. He was an incoherent mess at the end of it all, whining and whimpering and twitching at the smallest touches.

“Shh,” Jason whispered. “You did so well, Dickie,” he said. “So beautiful, giving birth to my eggs.”

Dick gave him a dopey smile. “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Jason said. “So pretty. Maybe one day, I’ll actually fertilize them, let them grow really big inside you and watch you push them all out all over again. Would you like that?”

“Gimme,” Dick slurred. Then, he promptly blacked out.

Jason laughed quietly before picking Dick up and taking him to the bathroom, where he ran a nice, hot bath, and put Dick inside. He washed him gently before drying him with a fluffy towel. He leaned Dick up against the wall, leaving Buddy with him to make sure he did not fall over in his sleep. Jason quickly changed the sheets with the help of Opal, Tavi, and Ollie, while a few of the others cleaned the eggs a bit better.

They set the eggs in the table by the bed, all wrapped up cozily in a blanket like they could hatch at any moment.

Jason then went back to get Dick, tucking the tired omega under the covers. Jason smiled down at his sleepy mate and pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead.

“Sleep, Dickiebird,” he whispered. “You did so well today.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Dick answered sleepily. “Come… cuddle me,” he whispered.

Jason smiled and got in next to Dick, spooning him. He pressed another kiss to the nape of Dick’s neck. “Love you,” he whispered.

“And I you,” Dick mumbled.

Then, he knocked the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this was short but it's been a while! I hope this is something along the lines of what you're looking for? Hope you liked it! <3
> 
> Feel free to prompt me on Tumblr!


End file.
